1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an information storage server and an article identification apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging device for receiving a radio signal output from an RF (radio frequency) tag attached to a subject and acquiring identification information of the subject, an information storage server for storing information acquired from that imaging device, and an article identification information for acquiring information on an article by receiving a radio signal output from an RF tag attached to the article so as to identify the article.
The present invention also relates to an imaging device and an imaging system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging system for restricting acquisition or use of an image containing a predetermined subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, cellular phones with cameras have spread rapidly. Moreover, a cellular phone with a mega-pixel camera is put into practical use, and rapid improvement of image quality has continued to achieve image quality that is not inferior to that of a conventional digital camera. Thus, an environment is achieved in which many people always cellular phones with cameras and can take pictures anywhere at any time. The inventors of the present application found no publication disclosing the art related to the present invention. Therefore, description of such a publication is omitted.
When encountering an attractive item, a user of the cellular phone with the camera may take an image of that item there and look for information on that item by using the thus taken image. For example, in a case where the user wants to buy an item the same as clothes or a cap another person wears on the street, the user can take an image of that item by the cellular phone with the camera and find and buy that item by using that image. However, in some cases, the user cannot find that item only based on that image or it takes a long time to find that item. Thus, such an approach to finding that item is inconvenient.
Moreover, the fact many people can take pictures anywhere at any time means that everyone is placed in an environment in which everyone can be imaged anywhere at any time. Thus, protection of privacy becomes a hot topic with the spread of the cellular phone with the camera.